Sleep
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Some things break you, and some things mend you. This seemed to be a bit of both. Magnius x Forcystus. Slight OOC. Super fluff!


Sleep.

Headphone does not own!

(x)

The wooden door's handle clicked closed behind the scar-faced redhead, hardly audible within the expansive bed chamber. If this were any other situation, he would have slammed the door closed in the most obnoxious way possible, hoping to make as much noise as he possibly could, but with a sleeping emerald-haired male in his arms, that wasn't the best of ideas. Contrary to popular belief, while sleep wasn't really necessary for the Grand Cardinals, or anyone among the higher ranks of Cruxis, it was still a comforting thought to be able to retreat within the world of imagination every once in a while. Not to mention, without the ability to restore ones' mentality, insanity could easily befall a person, not to mention the fact that coffee and cigarettes could only stretch someone's stamina for so long before they unceremoniously collapsed from exhaustion.

Obviously, after three all-nighters of nothing but strenuous work, Forcystus had been at his limit, and without warning, had carelessly fallen asleep at his desk whilst finishing up on whatever the hell his attention didn't have the time to finish. Although, thankfully for the fainted Cardinal, Magnius had been there for him, and had, without so much as questioning his exhausted state, attempted to carry him off to suitable sleeping arrangements.

The only difficulty the scar-faced Cardinal had in this situation, however, was the fact that he didn't know how in the name of Martel he was going to remove the unconscious Cardinal's armor. Thankfully enough for him, while the emerald-haired male had been doing his paperwork, he had ceremoniously removed his tacky gun-arm, revealing that he _did_, in fact, have a plain old arm underneath.(1)

'Screw it' Magnius bitterly thought after a brief moment of debating whether or not to make the slightly younger Cardinal more comfortable by removing his thickly-padded armor that hugged his waist so lazily, ultimately ignoring the male's needs for his own willingness. After all, it would have been exceedingly awkward for Forcystus to awaken in the midst of the scar-faced male _undressing_ him.

"Ngyah, No not that, Captain."

In all honesty, Magnius could care less what he was dreaming of, and prayed that he kept it at that, because an entire monologue of his Misadventures with Captain Kneecap(2) was _hardly_ in his days schedule of 'things I want to listen to'.

Thankfully enough for the scar-faced Cardinal, that little segment was all Forcystus had left to say, and with an unceremonious drawl to the side of his bed, Magnius had somehow managed to 'carefully' (and I quote) throw the other male onto his feather-down mattress. Any normal person would have either stayed fast asleep, or have snapped awake at the sudden change of altitude, but with Forcystus being _far_ from the definition of 'normal', not even talking into account his half-elven blood, his missing eye, and his thing for gun-arms, the sleeping Cardinal simply murmured small nothings and rolled around lazily.

Conveniently enough for Magnius, Forcystus actually _liked_ being messed with in his sleep, and actually allowed for anyone who ever _dared_ disturb his sleep to wrestle him awake, only for that unlucky person to be carelessly maimed by an aimless shot from his arm cannon. Though, luckily enough for Magnius, he wouldn't have to suffer the fate that many a mortal had faced before, since not only was the emerald-haired Cardinal not equipped with the proper artillery to perform such an action, but given the amount of mutual respect, and hell, maybe even _friendship_, that the two Cardinals shared, maiming Magnius would have hardly been the first thing on the younger male's mind.

But, that didn't mean that Magnius had to watch over the sleeping male.

With one last glance over his shoulder, the scar-faced male proceeded to make his way to the door, his mind shouting at him that something just didn't feel right. At first, he simply paused at it, taking time to think over why he was being so… nice? Was that it? Was he, after hundreds of thousands of years of being a simple-minded hard-ass with nothing going for him except for the hanging or two that he got off on, suddenly developing a small amount of kindness? Nonsense, Cardinals didn't have time for kindness, let alone _Magnius_, the dread-lock king who prided himself for his harsh nature and hatred against humans.

With one more pause, the scar-faced Cardinal stopped, his right hand resting limply on the door's metal handle, before traipsing softly back to the emerald-haired male, still sleeping soundly with his armor still in tact. There wasn't a single thing going through the older Cardinal's mind that made sense, and even though he held his breath nervously, it still felt he was making _far_ too much noise for the younger male to be able to sleep properly.

'This is absolutely ridiculous. What in the hell are you thinking? Just leave him.' His mind was horribly bitter with that typical way that he always seemed to chastise everything, albeit himself for whatever horrible thought he was thinking through or some human ingrate of a host, or in most cases, hostess. With one more obnoxious clank of his steel-toed boots against the (obviously fake) wooden flooring, he found his knee being drawn up to rest on the bed, almost sinking into it, and his hands being placed on either sides of the younger males face.

'This is ridiculous, LEAVE.' He shouted at himself, but with one small exhale, he chastely placed his lips upon Forcystus's, finding the younger male to have chapped, obviously chewed on lips, worn from years of anxiety issues and an incredulous amount of paperwork and late nights. The kiss itself was nothing more then a mere ghost of a peck, if even that, but it set off something in Magnius's gut that screamed at him desperately to stop, that it wasn't right, considering Forcystus was a man, a coworker, an _important_ coworker, and hell, he was _asleep_.

Without so much as another thought against himself, the redheaded Cardinal proceeded to drag himself off of the bed, his metal boots making an obnoxious clang as they worked their way automatically to the door, and pause, if only for a second, before exiting with a resounding 'click'.

"Sweet dreams, Forcystus." His head rested lazily on the door, the rest of his body slouched over with his signature posture, and while he knew that Forcystus could no longer hear him, and could feel the smile that he knew the Cardinal was wearing.

And somewhere, in the back of his mind, he felt eternally at peace.

(x)

(1) Because, I don't know about you, but I do not find either Gun Arms or thousands-year-old-amputees to be _hardly_ attractive.

(2) Yes, I am making a Flapjack reference. ;D

I know that this is super OOC, in regards to the only active character, but I just couldn't continue it. Originally, this was just going to be a PWP, but I couldn't bring myself to break the innocence of a sleeping Forcystus. So, instead, I bring you a super fluffy, super sweet, super diabetes-inducing, crack-whore of a one shot.

Please review! (Requests for other pairings/plots are loved just as much.)


End file.
